The second slipper
by dRuMgG
Summary: Summary: What if Cinderella’s shoe did fit another girl? What if, Cinderella was forced to become a maid in the castle, and never was able to fit the slipper? Will Bella, this abused daughter, be able to get her prince charming? R
1. Prologue

**Sup people! This is my first fanfic ever, so cut me some stack.**

**Summary: What if Cinderella's shoe **_**did**_** fit another girl? What if, Cinderella was forced to become a maid in the castle, and never was able to fit the slipper? Will Bella, this abused daughter, be able to get her prince charming? Ah**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! JUST THE PLOT! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**The Second Slipper **

**Prologue**

I was always told that I had bad luck; ever since father married Renee. Thought she was kind and sweet to father, when he left on his large business trips, she immediately started treating my sisters and I as if we were her and her nieces - whom were orphans and lived with us – servants. Father never knew about it though. We never told him. We were no cowards.

So we endured Renee's torture sessions. We cherished the times when they decided that they deserved a vacation. Of course, that was completely self appointed. Ever since they got married, Renee didn't do anything worth doing. She made Alice, Rosalie or I do it.

We were able to live through the occasional slave enforcement, for father always pampered us with expensive gifts that we cherished and hid from Renee, Lauren and Jessica.

Everyone used to say that Renee treated us that way because she was jealous that none of her kin could ever achieve our beauty, but I never understood. I mean, Alice and Rose, whom had inherited mother's looks, where I looked exactly like father, and that meant plain and simple.

Mother died of cancer when Rose was eight, which meant I was six and Alice five. We were all devastated, and father began to drown himself into his work to just stay away from us, as though not to remember her. I think he thought that we needed a mother, and that was why he had married Renee. I knew he wasn't in love with her.

Rose was eighteen, I sixteen and Alice fifteen when father decided to join mother in the second world.

And that was when thing got worst.

Renee inherited everything, because father's will didn't come into effect until I turned twenty. I don't know why he gave it all to me, I could never guess. Ali and Rose thought that it was because I was his favorite, and they weren't hurt at all by that. I denied of course. He loved us all.

Renee began to pamper her and her nieces, and Rose and Ali began to sleep in the basement, and I got the attic. I think I got the attic because Ali and Rose were closest. I was left alone. We became slaves. And we hated, but we did it. The more we did the work, the less money was spent on maids. Also, we all intended to leave for collage as soon as possible. We didn't care that only men went to college; anything to get out of this hell hole.

Now everyone is about to learn something that will change our lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi Again!!!!!**

**Its dRuMgG**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**­­_____________________________________________­­­­­­­­­**

**The Second Slipper**

"Bella! Bella! Where is my tea?" yelled Jessica as she dantly filed her nails. I ran in with three tea sets on my head. My clumsiness made this almost unbarable. I had to do all the chores this morning, for I was hoping that I could spare my sisters of a mourning of prison work. I knew I would get an earful from them later.

"What are you doing, Cinderbella?" Lauren asked with a snicker. She was enjoying my torture more than any human being should. 'Cinderbella' was the nickname that my step cousins used to describe me, because I always tried to get my sisters' work for one for them. And I was always

yelled at for it.

"Trying to bive you tea, wicked step sister," I snapped back at her. She snarled in return.

Right after tea was served to the girls, and set beside my sleeping stepmother, there were two screams echoing through thhe house. "Isabella Marie Swan!" my sisters hollard as I ran back down to feed my little bird friends that I visited each mourning in the tree outside the house.

I almost made it there, too. But, in my classic style, I tripped on my own feet. So, of course, my two raging sisters were able to make ot to me before I got out of the mansion.

Alice caught me mid fall, in angry callused hands. Unlike normal girls, our hands were weathered and blistered. Not soft and massaged. I felt a burn left on my pale skin, and turned around to see my pixie sister.

Alice was a small, petite girl, with short hair that was unhearded of for maidens, but only made her beauty more potent. But, even though she was frail and small, it be wise to fear the rath of Mary Alice Swan. She could pack a harder punch than most men, and I have personally seen herr tackle a tall man flirting with Rose when we were in the market once. Her deep blue eyes were in slips, glaring up at me with her hands on her hips.

Rosalie's face mirrored Alice's. She was taller than me and unbelivably beautiful. Her long blond hair was down to her waiste, for she was the one to cut ourr hair and never cut her own. She was terrifying when she was mad, and has almost choked Jessica to death for making me do extra work at the end of the day. Her blazing blue eyes looked down at me with a snarl on her perfect lips.

Unlike my sisters, I was no beauty to behold. I was just a simple girl with brown hair, and brown eyes. I was just as pale as my sisters, if not paler, and I was the one who often went outside. I was as brave or as outgoing as my sisters. I couldn't even walk on a flat surface, let alone through a punch. I had to many bruises to count. When ever I broke an arm, my step mother didn't even acknowledge it. My sisters patched me up.

Now I was covering away from the two violent beauties in front of me. I was prepared for almost anything they through at me.

"How could you Bella?!" Alice bellowed if my face.

"Yeah Bella. What are you trying to do? Exhaust yourself out?" Rosalie yelled. "We don't care about waking up a little early. We don't want you to die out of working to hard. If you ever do this again, you'll be spending your day in bed, and it won't only be because me strap you there. I mean, have you looked in the mirror today? Yous eyes are bagging like you been spending weeks without sleep." I looked away, ashamed. "Oh Bell! You didn't!" she hollard.

"Bella! You haven't been sleeping for a week?" Alice asked in horror.

"It's only been a few days," I muttered, not looking at them. Their eyes widened.

"Bella, tell me you haven't been writeing all night!" they exclaimed in unision. Though Renee and her neices didn't know, I wrote a book in all my spare time. I was planning on selling it in order to get us out of this haunted mansion.

"I'm just trying to get us out of here!" I exclaimed in frustration, my brown eyes firery as I glared back at them. the groaned in unison.

"Bella! It's time to start your chores!" Renee yelled from upstairs. Alice glared up in her general direction.

"We'll talk about this later," Rose whispered.

I rolled my eyes and ran up to do my work.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a day's work, both my sisters were to tired to resume our conversation from this mourning. I knew that they would.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and resumed my nearly-finished year-old story. It was called The Missing Homeless. It was about a young woman whom was kicked out of her home by her brother, and was called out as missing. It the story of how she changed from a pampered

aristocrat to a street rat, and back.

It was dawn when I stood up and stopped writing. I did my morning chores before either of my sisters woke up.

When I was about to serve tea, I was thrown back into a moveable bed by my smirking sisters. I glared up at them as they wheeled me up to the attic, and locked me in. I screamed and st see them banged on the door, but they didn't let me out. I could almost see the smug smiles on their faces.

I looked around the room, and decided the only thing to do now was sleep. I layed down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I woke up, both of my sisters were grinning over me. "Now how did that feel?" alice asked smugly, but there was more to her smile than just that. It was positively radiant.

"Best sleep I've had in weeks," I said. They were still smiling. "What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You won't believe it, Bella!" Rose exclaimed. "There's going to be a ball.


	3. Chapter 2

**What's Up?**

**I know you probably think, "Hey, they have no life," right? Well, I DO HAVE A LIFE! I'm just so excited! My first ever Fanfic; and that's a big deal! I know I've forgotten to say this before, but REVIEW! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I****DON'T****OWN****ANYTHING!****NOTHING!****GET IT?****GOT****IT?****GOOD!**

**_______________________________________**

**Chapter 3**

I stared up at them. "And?" I asked. Their smiles dropped and they at me, their heads slightly tilted, as if they didn't understand my logic.

I knew, even if there was a ball, we couldn't go. Renee would never let us. She would say, 'low life maids do not attend such extravagant affairs.' _Those would actually be her exact words_, I thought. Alice and Rose still couldn't tell why I wasn't excited.

"You know Renee will never let us go," I murmured, sitting up.

"Oh! But she said that if we finish all of our chores, and were able to make appropriate dresses, then we can go!" Alice was jumping up and down now.

"And who is going to make the dresses?"

Alice brought her eyebrows together. "Me, of course," she said as though it was obvious. "I'll do my chores quicker, and buy the fabric in the market tomorrow."

"Fine. Why is there going to be a ball anyway. What's the occasion?"

"The king wants the princes to be married!" Rose exclaimed dreamily.

"So, we are going to over work ourselves to go to a ball where there is a one in a million chance that one of us gets to marry a prince?" I asked. Their faces fell.

"It's still worth it," Alice said defiantly bringing her right fist over her heart.

"Okay. Whatever. What time is it?" I asked, looking at the roof of the attic.

"Oh. Um; maybe 10:00 pm?" said Rosalie. I was amazed. I had slept the day away. That had to be the first since dad died months ago.

"Wow, a whole day wasted," I muttered.

"It wasn't wasted, Bella. Tomorrow the ladies are going out of town. We will have the house all to ourselves. I can work on dresses, Rose can find some make-up and accessories, and you can work on you book all day long. No chores!" Alice cheered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning, we woke up at sun rise, so that we could go to the market without anyone taking the best materials. Alice and Rose were soon surrounded by fabric and I by parchment. We left as soon as the first real customer arrived, so no one would recognize the three girls in rags as Charlie Swan's three daughters, so that stepmother wouldn't be taken to court for child abuse. We were not of any other guardians, and Rose always said that she wasn't ready to be responsible for both Ali and I.

We arrived at home, and Alice and Rose left for the basement, while I did sought refuge in the attic.

I worked on my story for hours, unaware of my sisters down stairs. Suddenly, at the end of the day, Alice came running up the stairs with a grin large enough to swallow the town. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me down all the stairs to the basement, where three Rosalie waited with three astonishing dresses.

The first one for me to notice was the blue one. It was floor length, and I instantly knew it was mine. The bottom layer was a dark blue silk, then there was a white layer with a bright in the front and dark in the back blue fiery design with lace on the outside that only revealed the bottom through the small center split and how it was slightly shorter. On top was a pure white fabric, closing the second layer of fabric with blue circles in a pyramid up to the collar, with a matching design on the short sleeves. Lying beside the dress were two white gloves.

The second dress was crimson red, no doubt being Rose's. The bottom layer was golden, cover with the red fabric, only showing in the narrow split. Over that, just below the waste was another layer of red with a wider split and flowers sewn on the border. On the waste was a belt of flowers, then the dress went up just red fabric until the tightly sewn fabric forming a v-neck. The sleeves were made with only a slim piece of red fabric connected to the dress from under the arm, then splitting an inch in at an individual flower. Her only accessory was a small set of bangles.

The final dress was a lime green and small, which mean it was most definitely Alice's. The skirt was green with clear ruffles underneath. There were white flower designs sewn into the fabric. Slightly lower that the waste, another layer of white fabric with a complicated swirly design sewn in. it narrowed beyond the waste and under the breast was a small chain of greenery. For sleeves, the white fabric ended with narrow tank-top sleeves where the green fabric emerged to form two short sleeves. She had no accessories, but she didn't need any.

"So, what do you think Bella?" Rose asked, eagerly.

"I . . . um . . . oh my god! Girls! These are beautiful!" I exclaimed and we all stood side by side admiring their hand work. "Rose, why don't we put them on? Just to see what they look like?" I asked, looking up at her. Her eyebrows came together in thought.

"Yes! Come on Rosy, please?" Alice begged, bringing out the irresistible lip that no one, not even Rose could stand a chance against.

"Fine. But we'll have to hide them afterwards, and make different ones that don't look so good for Renee's benefit. If she saw these, she'd give Bella and mine's to Jessica and Lauren and throw yours out, Ali." Rose said, and we all ran off to change.

When we returned to the basement, our dresses were on, and fitting perfectly. Rose reminded me of a Greek avenging goddess, and Alice Mother Nature's young daughter out to pick flowers.

But what surprised me the most was way they looked at me. I had my sleeves on, so the whole outfit was put together. They were gawking. With mouth wide open. I gave them a questioning look.

"On Bella," Alice murmured through her days. Suddenly a radiant smile broke free. "Oh my God! You look wonderful! I can hardly tell it's you! Not that you're not always beautiful but-"

"You look just like mum," Rosalie said, walking towards me and taking my hands. Rose was the only one who truly remembered mother and hearing that made tears swell up in my eyes.

"Guys, I just remembered something!" I exclaimed and I ran up the steps, into mother's old room that was preserved in her memory. But there were some things that I was going to take.

When I reappeared in the basement, I help the three pairs of items forward.

One set consisted of two velvet ruby slippers. In the center of the shoe, was a beautiful rose. To match them was a golden chain with a rose pendent dangling, and two rose earrings. I handed those right to Rose, who took them in her beautiful hands, staring at their beauty.

The second set of two green slippers, with a white crown on the top of the toes. To match was a Silver bracelet with a crown facing upward, and a silver ring. Alice took them from me careful, in a trance. I gave them to her gladly.

And the last set was a set of blue glass slippers, where a small bell was carved into the opening. To match was a blue ribbon, and a mask made of a white material with a blue outline. The mask would only cover my eyes and the bridge of my nose, and it was beautiful.

"Bella, isn't this weird? It is as if she knew . . ." Alice whispered looking at all of our perfectly fitting accessories.

"Maybe she did," Rose said, "She used to always knew when things were about to happen. Remember how she said good-bye _before _she got sick? And we always seem to know this stuff to. We have never been surprised in our lives. Did you ever notice that? Maybe she saw this."

"So guys, I never asked," I said trying to lighten up the conversation, "When is this ball any way?"

"Tomorrow. "


	4. Chapter 3

**Olla Omegas and Omegettes!**

**See? I do have a life! I've been gone for days!**

**Oh, and in case you didn't know . . .**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD.**

**So . . . Enjoy!**

**______________________________________**

_Previously_

"_So guys, I never asked," I said trying to lighten up the conversation, "When is this ball any way?"_

"_Tomorrow. "_

Chapter 4

"Tomorrow!" I yelled, thrusting my gifts onto the table they had used for the display.

"Maybe we should have told her yesterday," Rosalie muttered into Alice so low that I could barely hear it, but I did.

"You think that I would have handled this better if I knew I had only two days to get ready to go to a ball?"I exclaimed. They began to backtrack quickly, realizing that I was not in a good mood.

"Now you listen to me Bella," Rosalie started sternly, "The ball invitations only arrived yesterday. _We _didn't even know before yesterday. So suck it up."

I marched up to my room as they started on the fake dresses.

Step mother and the girls didn't get home until late that night. They woke us all up and made us take their coats and carry their luggage. It turned out that they had left for their own little island, a waste of money ask me. It was nearly one o'clock when we finally got to go to bed after all of their complaining.

The next morning I woke up extra early. Today was the day, and something was going to happen. Something good; I could feel it.

It seemed my sisters had the same feeling, for they greeted me cheerfully down in the kitchen. They already had breakfast ready, and we were all ready to take the food up to the girls when I heard something horrible.

It was a scream, and it was coming from Lauren's room. I left my sisters with the food and ran to her room.

I wasn't surprised to see her cowering against the wall, with a little mouse at her feet. Jessica was in there to. She was trying to hit it with one of the brooms.

Alice and Rosalie called the littlest protector, whenever I did something like this. I couldn't stand anything being attacked or abused. Everyone thought I was crazy.

I leaned forward and held my hands out for the little mouse to run into them. It quickly realized that I was not going to hurt it. My father used to say I radiated with protection. It limped into my palm, and I saw that its back right foot was injured.

I stood up with the little mouse held the little creature to my chest. Jessica and Lauren were yelling after me as I ran out of the room. I didn't hear them. I needed to take the little thing downstairs to treat it.

I passed my sisters, who granted me one annoyed look and continued to serve breakfast.

What a way to spend the morning of the ball, I thought.

I washed the mouse in the sink, and gave it a small tape bandaged for its foot that turned out to be broken. It squeaked in gratitude before scurrying off out of the house.

My sisters came down then.

"What was that?" asked Alice, looking back upstairs to where the girls had been screaming their heads off.

"A mouse," I replied, looking in the direction it had set off in, out to the garden.

"Makes sense," Rosalie said, eyeing my hands which had mouse fur on them. I quickly put them under the sink.

"OH! I almost forgot. We don't have any more chores than the usual mourning ones and setting out the girls' dresses. Then we're free as anyone. We'll be able to put on make-up and stuff, and put the fake dresses over the real ones." Alice was bouncing in excitement.

"But Alice, how will how will that work? The other dresses can't be baggy enough for that, and won't they see our make-up and know that the dresses don't match?" I asked.

"I thought of that," said Rose, "The fake dresses are really covers, even though they will be tight. As for the make-up, we won't put that on until we get there."

"And how will we pull off getting the make-up in and out of the castle?"

"We will bring them in our purses. Come on Bella, don't be a spoil sport."

"I'm not a spoil sport," I said, offended.

We left the conversation at that.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We were ready for the ball when Renee made an announcement.

"You three can't go to the ball," she said, with a unpleasant sneer on her face.

"Why ever not?" Alice asked, horror struck.

"I will not be seen escorting these two beauties with you three in toe. That would be absurd, looking at you horridness. And unless you three can summon up a carriage, you will have no way to get there. Tata." And then they were gone.

"Damn!" Alice yelled, stamping down her foot."

"Now now little Ali, there is o reason for bad language," whispered a vaguely familiar voice as a light began to shine in the room. A beautiful woman stepped out of the light, in a white robe.

"Mom?" we all asked.

"I wish I could stay, girls; I really due. But I can only give you your wish to go to the ball."

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"I can grant you a carriage. You have suffered so much unjust, and now I will attempt to make up for it with this act."

We hurried outside. There, sitting in the driveway, was a carriage, more beautiful than any we had ever seen.

"But mother," exclaimed Rosalie, "We don't have our make-up on or our accessories or your gifts."

Mother smiled, and suddenly all, Rosalie had mentioned replace their ugly flats, bare limbs and clean face.

I took a step forward to her mother and said the first words to her after the shock of her appearance. "Thank you."

Mother's smile widened. "I love you all, and I wish this could last, but unfortunately not even my girt will last. It will all disappear at midnight girls. Remember that; midnight."

"Of course mother," we all said.

"Then I bid you fare well," she kissed all their cheeks, and then she was gone.

"That was wonderful," Alice murmured. Rose and I nodded.

"But we have to go. We only have till midnight," I said, and we hurried into the carriage, and it took us to the ball."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya Peeps!**

**How's it been? Sorry I've been gone. **

**Read and Review! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**_________________________________**

Chapter 5

The ball was big, filled with shimmering lights. The walls of the castle were tall and white, and there were columns at the entrance. People were crowding the front of the building, and no one noticed when our little carriage crawled up to the curb.

But all of their heads turned when we got out of the car.

I don't know what they saw. I knew that Alice and Rosalie were stunning, and that most people were staring at them. But I didn't get why some of them were staring at _me._

We exited the carriage and walked into the building, not acknowledging any of the jealous girls or the goggling boys. Rose and Alice were smirking, but I just walked behind them, surprisingly graceful in my glass high heels.

The ballrooms ceiling was towering overhead and there was a band playing in the corner, and couples were dancing across the floor.

Alice, Rosalie and I all made our way to the refreshment table, and powered water into the crystal glasses.

A stunning man approached rose, and she took his hand as he lead her out to the dance floor.

"Oh look!" Alice exclaimed, and my quickly spun to the direction she was pointing. There, standing in the most obvious part of the dance floor, was Renee, Lauren and Jessica. They were wearing frowns and Renee was right out scowling.

Alice and I looked at each other with our eyebrows raised high, then burst into giggles at our identical expressions. Rose had just finished dancing with the man, and came back to us with a questioning look. Through the giggles, we pointed at the three angry women, and then she burst into her own hidden giggles with her hand over her mouth, as if that would hide her shaking shoulders.

A small man approached Alice and asked her to dance, she accepted with a last batch of giggles and she visibly tried to control her face before walking on to the dance.

Another man came and asked Rose to dance and she accepted, but not before shooting me an apologetic look and I had a feeling that they promised that one of them would stay with me if I wasn't asked to dance. I rolled my eyes.

I took a sip of my water, and watched as my sisters danced with the two very eligible looking men. Neither of my sisters had a very bright sparkle in their eyes, though. I had a feeling that my sisters didn't really like their partners.

"Not really your thing either, huh?" asked a male man making me jump, almost spilling some water. He chuckled, "Sorry to scare you."

I straitened up slightly and held my glass tighter. "You didn't scare me. I was only slightly startled," I mentally kicked myself for my lame excuse. He chuckled again.

I looked over at him, and was awestruck for a moment. He was unbelievably handsome. His hair was an unusual bronze shade, and was stylishly ruffled. He had pale skin like my own, and he looked strong but had a boyish look to him. But what caught my attention out of all his perfect features were his deep green eyes, deep and as green as emeralds.

"H-hello," I stuttered.

Once again he chuckled and he flashed me a breath taking crooked smile. "Hello," he said. "I asked if you enjoyed these things."

"Oh. I've never been to one before. My sisters brought me here, their dancing," my eyes darted to see they both were she entranced in the eyes of their new partners. One, extremely tall and muscular, dancing with Rosalie, just the way liked them. The other, dancing with Alice, was blond and lean. She seemed entranced in his eyes.

"Oh, I completely understand. I was forced to come because of my father. He plans all of these things. Every time," he rolled his eyes.

"My stepmother would never allow us here if she knew. She's here somewhere around here with my step cousins. But if she knew that any of us were here, we'd all be sent to the cellar for a week." _Not that it would be a change in scenery _I added in my head.

He looked at looked at me curiously. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Oh, not from what we're used to." He looked curiously, "Lets just say that my sisters and I give 'a hard knock life' a new meaning."

"I would say so," he muttered. "My father just doesn't allow us to ride for a week. What about your mother and father."

"Well," I stumbled for words, "mother passed away a little while ago, and father only a few months ago," then I added, "Some say stepmother poisoned him."

He looked apologetic, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. My sisters and I are getting along nicely. I mean, we're not living on the streets or anything."

"I can tell," he looked me over and I felt self conscious under his intense gaze. "You can afford that dress."

"Oh! Actually, my sisters made it; as well with their own." I gestured to the dance floor, "But the little trinkets were my mother's." I brought my hand to my mask that hid my identity from this beautiful stranger.

He looked at me again, this time in amazement as he looked over my dress.

"So, would you like to dance, to save ourselves from standing here all night?"

I was startled. I had only ever danced with my father during lessons. Will that have been enough? The man's hand was held out, and his head bowed, waiting for me to except. I hesitated for one more second and with a quick glance to my oblivious sisters, took his hand and whisper, "Yes."

He smiled as he lifted his hand and escorted me to the center of the dance floor, right past my still unknowing of the chance I was taking.

He put my hand on his shoulder and took my other, putting his free arm around my waste. He danced in small circles for a moment, neither us looking at another.

Then my eyes shot up to meet his, and we just danced there, staring in one another's eyes. I knew what I saw; perfectly green eyes, deep and beautiful. But I didn't understand why his eyes were sparkling as they stared into mine. There was nothing beautiful about them; they were only a dull brown color, like bark on a tree, bulging out against my extremely pale skin. But he seemed to see something more.

It could have been seconds, or it could have been years that we stared into each others' eyes, dancing across the floor to the soft melody of the music. Suddenly, I heard a scream across the dance floor!

Alice!

I turned my head away from the stranger's eyes to where my sister was against the wall. She was almost hidden from view, but I could see the ruffle of her dress as she was dragged behind a wall.

I looked at where Rosalie stood, still with the tall black haired man. Her head was only just turning in the direction of the scream, though no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Excuse me," I said frantically and I left the stranger's arms and ran to where I last saw my little sister. I could feel eyes on me as I ran through the crowd toward her. When I turned the corner, I saw a jet of black hair turning after her, and ran after it. Could hear Rosalie's clapping feet running after me.

When I finally rounded that last corner, I what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

It was not the blond man that I had seen dancing with her only – well it must have been moments ago. This man had russet skin and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was one of the staff, and I squinted to see what it said. _Jacob._

But what surprised me was the way he held Alice. He had her pushed against the wall and was forcing her into wet and sloppy kisses as she tried to push him away. But he was a strong man, and even her strength couldn't keep him away.

Suddenly the shock was replaced by rage and a marched forward growling "Get the hell away from my sister."

I knew it was impolite and unheard of for women to swear, but right then, I wasn't feeling like a lady. I felt like a girl who was about to kick a man's ass if he didn't step away from my sister.

Jacob didn't seem too worried. I was only a woman, and I was young and frail to his eyes.

But there was something he didn't count on.

That I would have back up.

"You heard her," snapped a furious voice behind me as I took off my slippers. "Get your hands off of our sister before you do something you will regret."

Rosalie stood beside me, and just walked out of her shoes with her arms crossed.

Jacob looked up and saw Rosalie. He seemed to deem her even more beautiful that Alice, so he pushed her to the floor and made his way toward us.

Alice hit the floor and I realized that the scream from before had been in my head. Because now I heard it in pain as she clutched her arm.

"Big mistake," I muttered and swung my leg up to meet his face.

Direct hit. Thank you dad's defense classes.

He growled and made his way towards me as Rosalie prepared to strike her own blow, a fist in his chin, no doubt, when another hand did it for her.

A strong, male hand.

I turned around to see the blond man, the strong man, and the stranger that we had all danced with. They all looked very angry. And it was the stranger who made the blow.

Immediately Rosalie and I realized that the danger was over, and ran to Alice.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, checking her over.

"I'm fine. Just my arm," Alice muttered, cradling it in her uninjured one. "But nice job, Bells. I don't think that I've ever seen you deliver a blow like that." She smiled weakly.

"Are you hurt?" asked the blond man, who was now leaning with us.

Rosalie and I exchanged a look and silently left them alone smirking. We walked up to our saviors who were both holding Jacob.

"By the order of the crown, we all sentence you to the court of the state where the father will decree your sentence," my stranger was reciting. Rose and I stopped in our tracks.

"You're gonna be locked up for a while, dude," the big one said, "Dad ain't to good about women abuse."

"Wait, you're the princes?" Rose asked in shock. The both looked up to see us staring.

"Prince Emmett, Jasper and -" the stranger said and finally gesturing to himself.

"Prince Edward," I whispered.

"Yes," he said looking at me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. My head whipped around, to see hear the church clock chime twelve.

"We've got to go," Rose whispered.

"Help me, Rose," I said and we raced over to Alice, helping her to her feet.

We all ran, to the Princes' surprise. We were faster than them, even Alice with her arm.

"Wait!" one called, but we just ran. When we made it to the dance floor, the boys were suddenly surrounded by girls, making our escape easy.

We made it to the coach and Rose took the reins as Alice and jumped into the back.

"Ali, are you all right?" I asked as we started at a speed that was making the carriage rock in our haste.

"Bella! Rose! Do you two have your shoes?" was what Alice responded with.

"I've got mine and Bella's," Rose yelled throwing mine at me.

"But Rose, your necklace, and Bella your ribbon, and my BRACELET!" Alice exclaimed.

"Looks like we left those boys a little present," I chuckled, and Ali and Rose looked at me as thought I was crazy. "Fine, but we can't -" I never got to finish me sentence, because suddenly the carriage was gone, and we were rolling on the ground.

"It must be pass midnight," Rose muttered, brushing the dirt off her dress.

"OW! OW! OW!" was all Alice screamed.

"Let me see," I took her arm, "This is going to hurt a little," she screamed as I snapped her arm back into place. She screamed.

"_My last gift,"_ a voice said in our head, and suddenly Alice's arm was healed.

"Mom," we all whispered.

"_Good luck. Don't worry. They will find you again."_ And then we felt her leave.

"Come on," I said, getting up, and helping Alice afterward. "It's time to go home."

And then, arm in arm, and gossiping about the princes, we walked home in the fake dresses and flats. No, not home; home was in the princes' arms. We walked to the house, where we experience torture and abuse. Really, we were walking to the full moon, where we felt our spirits were still in the princes' arms.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi People! How have you been? Never mind. Here's another chapter to read and judge. So R&R.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**_________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, I wake up in bed, all set and ready to get up and do my usual morning chores, when the night before came rushing back. I fell back into my bed, closing my eyes with a girly giggle. I could have stayed there all day, replaying romantic dance with Prince Edward, and memorizing every aspect of his face.

But then Renee came running into the room, with an angry face.

"You're still in bed?!" she hollered, "Come quickly, and get my girls' best dresses out. Then report to their room with your sisters in no less than two minutes." Then she left the room screaming "Girls!"

I got out of bed confused, but I obeyed orders, getting the girls' best dresses out, and waking up my sisters, who immediately got up and ran with me, still in our night clothes.

"Finally, you got here," Renee exclaimed at us when we walked into the room. She turned back to the two lumps in bed and started screaming until Lauren and Jessica emerged.

"What Aunt Renee?" yawned Jessica, stretching dramatically.

"The princes all danced with girls last night. None of them told the princes their names or where they were from. Now, all they have to go on is a blue ribbon, a rose gemmed necklace and crown gemmed bracelet; nothing more or less. Now, all the maidens in the kingdom are being tried, with the princes present, to see if they fir the necklace or the bracelet. They were together, so the final must be with the other two. Not get up! We need to get you pretty to see if either of you can fit the description. Now get up girls! Now!"

I had already left the room, as were my sisters. Oh my God! The princes were looking for us! US!

We got to my room and got dressed, in the nicest clothes we had that weren't our dresses from the night before. The door bell rang, and we made to run down stairs, when we found the door closed behind us. That was funny. Id didn't remember any of us closing it.

I tried to unlock it when I realized just how unlucky we were.

It was locked.

"NO!" Alice screamed. I jammed my fist against the door.

"Sorry girls," came Renee's voice from the other side of the door, "I can't be letting you brats interrupt my niece's royal discovery."

"You can't do this Renee!" yelled Rose, "We were the ones with the Princes! They won't be able to find anyone else! Don't you dare lock us in here!"

There was a chuckle on the other side of the door, and then footsteps walking away.

Alice began to sob. Rose out her arm around her and I glared at the closed door. How dare she? What kind of person locks people in their own bedroom? Then it hit me.

I ran to the window and opened it wide.

"Bella, what are you doing?" asked Rose, looking at n=me with one eyebrow lifted.

"Getting us out of here." I ran to my bed and tore off the sheets and comforter, tying them together tightly and swiftly. I tied the rope to my head board. Rose's eyes lit, as did Alice's.

We ran to the window, and climbed out slowly. It ended up that the rope wasn't long enough and we all landed on the ground.

I got out from under my sisters and ran to the front of the house to find that the carriage was swiftly racing away.

"No!" Alice yelled again. I just ran to the side of the house and pulling out three backpacks.

"You've been planning on running away." Rose was shocked.

I just shrugged and gave her a pack.

We walked away from the house. I was surprised that neither of the girls decided that they had any objections. They had already looked in their bags to find the dresses, shoes and the ring and earrings. My mask, dress and shoes were all in my pack as well.

We walked through that night, and into the next day, when we finally fell asleep in a market place.

The next morning when we woke up, we found a news paper had landed on Alice's face. After a fit of laughter from Rose and I and a long scowl from Alice, I noticed the headline.

PRINCES FINE THEIR MISSING MAIDENS!

I grabbed out of Alice's hands and looked at the picture on the front.

It showed three girls beside and the princes. I'll admit, they looked a lot like my sisters and I, but I noticed some differences.

For one, Alice's look alike had green eyes, where Alice's were as brown as mine. Rosalie's girl had short hair. Short! Rose's hair was to her waste!

But what really shocked me was that my girl looked exactly like me – well, my hair was not red - but Edward didn't look happy. I read the article slowly.

'_Yesterday, after a day of searching, our princes finally found their disappearing maidens. Ms. Heidi Rogers, Jane Davidson and Victoria Brookes all explained their quick run away. Ms. Brookes, Princes Edward's maiden _(so that one was mine) _had this to say: "I was so surprised when I found out he was a prince. My friends and I ran off because Jane didn't feel good, so we ran. She is has very fragile health. _(Alice? Fragile health? Alice had never been sick in her life!)_ The Princes are scheduling the wedding for next weekend. Till next time!'_

"Girls, we have to get to the palace, ASAP." I jumped up and grabbed my bag. A gave Rose the article, and she jumped up and helped Alice after reading the title.

We set off toward the castle as quickly as possible, ready to reclaim our men.


	7. Chapter 6

**I feel like writing a lot today. A lot. So we'll see what happens. Now I hope you like this next chapter in our little Cintderbella story. ****; ) **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**Chapter 6**

We walked all day and until we arrived at the castle. There were guards up front of course.

"What is your business here?" asked one of the guards, with a voice as stiff as his blue and yellow suit. Rose rolled her eyes and stepped forward with a dazzling smile.

"I'm so sorry, sir let me introduce myself. My name is Rosella, and these are my sisters Alexandra," Alice curtsied, "and Elisabeth." I nodded at them. "We're the new maids. I'm sorry if we're a little late for our new job."

Like all unsuspecting men, the guards were dazzled by her. It took them a minute to compose themselves and smile politely saying, "Of course. Come on in."

What stupid, unsuspecting men.

We walked in the gate, each flashing the men a dazzling smile – well Alice and Rosalie's were dazzling – and walked through the gate happily.

When we first walked in, there was a woman standing there, to our surprise.

"So," she lowered her glasses down her nose, "you three are the new maids. What are your names?"

"Oh. My name is Rosella, and these are my sisters Alexandra and Elisabeth. How long have you been expecting us?" Rose asked, surprised.

"I am Madam Eleanor. You three were supposed to be here exactly three minutes and forty-six seconds ago. You match your descriptions perfectly. It's so weird the small things that look different. You were supposed to have red hair." She pointed at me, and I knew then what was going on.

Those imposters were the expected maids!

I looked at my sisters and they were just realizing the same thing.

"My hair only has red in it in the sunlight, ma'am. And where we come from, it is usually sunny.'

"I see." She pursued her lips and didn't say anything for a long moment. Then she said, "You three will be the soon- to-be princess' maids. You will fulfill their every need and will make sure they are comfortable in the castle. You will speak only when spoken to, and you will _not_ ever speak to the princes. Their royal highnesses are not to be disturbed by lower classmen like your selves." She looked at us for a moment. "Well? Off you go!"

We scurried up the stairs quickly, and soon we were wandering mindlessly through a hallway.

"Okay. It's official; that woman scares me," Alice whispered. Rose and I nodded with wide eyes. "Did she even think about the fact that she didn't tell us where the _soon-to-be_ princess' rooms were."

"Or our rooms," Rose added.

"I know where their rooms are," I said to the shock of the others and myself. "I don't know how, but they're this way.

They followed me through a few corridors until we saw the _soon-to-be_ princesses entering a room at the end of the hall, all sneaky like, as if they had something to hide. _Well they do,_ I thought,_ I mean, their pretending to be us. That must be hard. I wonder if Edward has asked that Victoria girl about if her step mom caught her. I wonder how she would respond._ I laughed silently at the thought_._

"Bella, how did you know their rooms were over here?" Rose asked.

"I don't know; but right now I want to know what those bitches are up to." I scooted forward down hall and put my eye to the peep hall of the door.

They were practically dancing. They were happy, no doubt about it. They were probably thinking that their problems were over. Boy, were they wrong.

"I can't believe this is happening! We're maids!" Well, their went suspecting it; it was true as the sun in the sky, "Those real bitches who danced with the princes can just let it go. I'll kill anyone who tries to take away my prince."

It was Victoria, the other me. _Then you'll have to kill me,_ I thought.

"Come down Victoria. Edward is suspicious. You don't the answers to any of his questions. Unlike Emmett, who didn't even talk to the girl. Apparently they more were occupied with their lips." Heidi said. I raised my eye brows at Rose and she blushed.

I couldn't just stand there. I knocked on the door and lowered my head. **(A/N I got that from the third Cinderella movie. That's what she did when she walked into the room).**

Jane opened the door to see us. "Who are you?" she asked rudely.

"We're the new maids," I said quietly, looking up to meet her in the eye.

My dad said I could read people like books. Too bad he didn't believe me when I said Renee was evil, but he didn't want to hear it, and this is where it got him. I looked at Jane and the other girls when I felt it. These girls were sinister. They weren't kidding when they said that they would kill us - even though they didn't know it was us they were talking about.

Victoria was the worst, her being radiated with a chill. I could feel danger, and death. It was so strange; I had never felt anything so cold. She was planning how she would kill me if she found out who I was. I gulped and I saw that Alice and Rosalie seemed worried.

"Oh," Jane muttered. Then she saw Alice lifted an eye brow when I heard afootsteps from behind me.

The footsteps.

They were footsteps of the feet of a tall man. I knew his face by heart. Had gazed into those eyes for millennia's and longer.

Edward.

There he was, with all of his magnificence; as hansom as ever with rain drops in his hair. Was it raining outside? I didn't know.

His green eyes were taking in the scene, as if there was something wrong with it. When his eyes landed on me, our gaze met and our eyes locked.

And in that one second, he knew.

"I'm sorry ladies," he said, his musical voice making my heart skip a beat, "but I need to borrow this maid for a moment," he gestured at me, and waited for an answer.

The fakes were shocked, but Rosalie and Alice were both hiding smirks.

"Well of course, Edward," Victoria flirted, stepping forward to slip her hand into his arm.

Edward detached himself from Victoria's firms grasp, thanked her and gestured me for me to follow.

I nodded good bye to my sisters and jogged to catch up with him.

He led me down long corridors for what seemed like forever. My legs were getting tired when he finally stopped in front of two large wooden doors.

He opened them wide and held one open for me; but not after making sure no one was in the hall. I walked forward into what must have been his bedroom.

There was a grand king size bed and against the right wall, and a grand piano against the left. All over the room were CDs, with a wide variety. Everything was gold and black.

I was admiring the room so that I didn't hear him close the door behind me. I came back to Earth when I heard him say, "What do you want."

**BOOM! Sorry, I couldn't let everything fall into place. The story just started!**

**So for now, I'm gunna give you a little love/hate relationship.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chapter. Will people**_** please**_** review? I need to know what my readers think, if I have any. I know it ain't the best story, but cut me some slack! It's my first! So please read, and I hope to hit my 10,000 words! That means more readers (hopefully)!!!!!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**Chapter 7**

_Previously_

_I was admiring the room so that I didn't hear him close the door behind me. I came back to Earth when I heard him say, "What do you want."_

"Excuse me?" I couldn't have heard that right.

"I said what do you want?" his voice was cold as ice, and it looked as though he was glaring at me. I was shocked.

"There must be a misunderstanding –

"Oh, are you not Renee Swan's daughter?" I stared at him in shock. "I thought."

"What in God's name does this have to do with my damned step mother?"

He seemed surprised from my choice of words. "What are you talking about? She always speaks highly of her daughters."

"You must be talking about – wait, what do you mean 'she always speaks highly of her daughters? How do you know that blasted woman?"

"Well, she only has continuously brought pictures of her daughters as possible suitors. You've always been one of the pictures. Didn't she send you here? She's never felt shame for disturbing us with her daughters."

I suddenly knew where those many vacations were to. No wonder. But why would Renee use my picture? "My sisters and I haven't left home in years; unless it was to go to the market. You must be thinking of someone else." I began to make my way to the door, when he caught my arm in a grip that was painfully tight.

"You won't fool me, Isabella. I know all about your family; all of your stepmother's and sister's crimes, that always just barely are legal. I know about how you stepmother abuses those three maids she illegally keeps in her house. I here that they have recently ran away. Renee in supposedly _glad_ that her only staff is missing. I'll bet that you and your sisters are glad as well." I stared at him in horror. It had all been illegal? No wonder we were always hidden from the public. All of those lies!

Edward continued, oblivious to my sudden surprise. "You see, Isabella, I've met your cold blooded sisters, Jessica and Lauren. They don't know a needle from a nail, and all the care about is dresses and jewels. Now, you will tell why you are here before I report you family for their many crimes –"

"Go ahead," I said in half a whispered, half a growled. Edward stopped in midsentence and look at me in shock. "You think I care about those bitches. Let me give you a few corrections to how the story of my life, and who I am. These will shock you out of those tight buckled boots. Number one; Lauren and Jessica are not Renee's daughters; they are her blood thirsty nieces. Number two; I have no blood relation with Renee; she was my father's second wife. My mother died when I was very young. I have no idea what-so-ever why she would use my picture. The only reason she keeps me around is because everything in my father's will goes to me, and I can't access it until I am twenty, which is four God damned years. Until then, my sisters and I don't have anything. And finally; my _real_ sisters, Alice, Rosalie, and I were those servants who ran away. And we're proud of it. But unfortunately, we were unemployed and I was in charge without the ability to walk across a flat surface without tripping, and being an underage minor, I can't really find a job just _anywhere_, especially because one of my sisters is even more under age; so we came here. But, sense we are obviously not wanted here, I think we'll just go." He had stared at me in shock the whole time, and with that shock I was able to yank my arm out of his grasp and walk to the door.

As I began to open it, he shouted "Wait!" and I whipped around in annoyance. Jesus, was this annoying man really the one I danced with? It sure didn't seem so.

"What?" alf of

"I didn't know." That was all was all he said, and when I turned back to the door, he yelled "Wait!" again and I paused in annoyance again.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, desperate for an escape. We were on opposite ends of the room, and the distance seemed to stretch.

"I was hoping that you would stay." Boy needed to learn how to be nice before asking favors.

"I've just had my life thrown into my face from a person who barely knows me, and been yelled at by the very same person. And it happened to be the prince. I personally think I've had enough, and I don't plan on staying at a place where that happens." My voice was sharp, and he flinched as what he did was thrown into his face.

"I didn't know that you weren't like you awful stepmother and cousins, but it was wrong for me to judge to abruptly, without having met you –" he stopped in midsentence as I began searching through my bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something." I had to find that mask; the one from the ball. "Yes!" I whispered when I touched the soft frame, so quietly that he barely heard it as he strained his ears.

"What?" he asked, highly confused. _I wonder what he thinks I'm doing,_ I mused silently.

"The thing is, your highness," I began pulling out the face cover, as my cousins would have said it, "we have met before, though you don't know it." I dropped the mask on the floor and began to walk out of the door.

I took one look back at the prince to see that he had crossed the room and was kneeling by my mask that was lying lifeless on the floor. I began to shut the door when it was stopped by a strong hand that easily evaded my attempt in slapping it away from my own and dragged me back into the room. The prince's eyes were filled with wonder and more shock.

"It's you. You were the one I danced with, not that other girl –"

"Victoria," I whispered. Then I tried to draw back. "Oh no, she'll kill

I never got to completely finish the sentence when his lips descended on my own.

The kiss was full of amazement and another shock, and slowly it deepened into what I would be questioned about by my sisters. And God, did he taste _good._

"What do you mean . . . Victoria will kill you?" He asked between kisses. Then I froze.

"Oh, Edward; she said that she would kill anyone whom tried to take you. And I don't think she was joking. My sisters and I overheard her when we were standing outside their door early."

"She won't touch you," he whispered. Then we were kissing again.

"NO!"


	9. Chapter 8

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T ADD ON SOONER! Lately my life has been hell with everything that's been going on here. But now, since it's winter vaca, I think ya'll be seeing a lot more of me on here. By the way . . .**

**Disclaimer:**** I****DON'T****OWN****ANYTHING!****NOTHING!****GET IT?****GOT****IT?****GOOD!**

**Enjoy**

**P.S. This is where magic comes in!**

___Previously_

"_Oh, Edward; she said that she would kill anyone whom tried to take you. And I don't think she was joking. My sisters and I overheard her when we were standing outside their door early."_

"_She won't touch you," he whispered. Then we were kissing again. _

"_NO!"_

**Chapter 8**

Edward and I broke apart to see a figure standing at the door. It was a small figure, with short hair, and wide, unseeing eyes. I took me a minute to get out of my daze when I realized it was Alice. **(a/n Got you there, huh?****)**

"Ali? Hun, what's wrong?" I asked, running away from Edward towards her as he stood in shock, and took my little sister my the shoulders, shaking her slightly so that she would get out of her own daze in her own little world.

When she finally did come to, she was breathing hard and her eyes were pools of sadness. I stared at her, gently raising a eye brow. She just stared at me sadly.

"Bella, we need to get you out of here _now_. Victoria is coming, and I can see what will happen if she finds you here, looking so similar to her, and with the _prince._ If you stay here, you won't live to see tomorrow, and Rose will _kill_ you if you die on her, having to take so much responsibility will kill her." She tried half-heartedly to make a joke, but the seriousness of her beginning words shadowed the humorous look that she was trying portray, and I was immediately dragged out of the room by her tiny but strong hands. If it hadn't been for the urgency of the moment, I would have asked her what she meant by 'see.'

She stopped right before we were completely out of view of the stunned prince. "Oh, and Edward –"she didn't get to finish her sentence due to suddenly very potent footsteps on the ways to the room, and disgusting giggles. Alice immediately dragged me away from the approaching danger.

She and I ran – or in my case stumbled – to our new quarters. Rose was sitting on the bed, and when she saw our distressed faces as we slammed the door shut behind us, both breathing heavily.

"What happened?" she asked, running over and leading us to the two beds that were supposedly ours, and running circles around our backs. Alice suddenly was sobbing, and I wanted to know the answer to the same question. What was going on with Alice?

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she said between a rage of sobs. I just stared at her strangely. What in the name of all that is holy is going _on?_

"For what, Alice? What's going on?" Rosalie asked before I could. We both stared at her, waiting for an explanation to all of this madness.

"Bella, I know when I said I _saw _what was going to happen, I meant it. I could _see _what Victoria was going to do to you as plain as day, as if it was going on in front of me at that exact moment. Then I had another – well, I guess it was a _vision, _wasn't it? We, then I had another vision, and it was something that I could stop if I was going to stop Victoria from doing those horrid things to you, but I tried anyway. I tried to warn Edward about it, but then she was just around the corner and I had to get you out of there as quickly as possible. And then –" she was gasping between words as she spoke so fast, so I cut her off abruptly.

"Ali, calm down. Deep breaths, okay? Now I want you to tell me what you were going to tell Edward as we were leaving, and I want you to say it slowly, so that ii can understand it. Okay?" I asked, and she nodded slowly.

"I saw that Victoria was going to drug him. She's like us, you see? She can do things, things that aren't natural. But she does such horrible things with her gift. Jane and Heidi are also gifted, and both use their gifts wrongly, but Victoria's sadistic and the most selfish. So, tonight at the royal dining table, she's going to drug Edward, and it will be a magic drug. I know magic is an absurd word, but it is all I can think of. Well, anyway, it will make Edward think that it was her at the ball, and show abundant distaste for the girl that really was at the ball – you."

I slumped down. How could this be? What had I done to deserve such pain, after only ever having one true moment of happiness in the last few months? My eyes filled and tear seeped down my cheeks, and I tasted their salty sweetness on my tongue. I felt Rose slide over to me and she rested her head on my forehead.

"Is there anything that can be done?" she asked Alice, who was leaning against Rose with her own tear stained face. I waited for her answer.

"The only way to break the spell is for him to fall in love again, and for him to give the true passionate kiss; the kiss that our mother exchanged with our father in order for him to see her for the truth when our jealous aunt wanted his heart. But it will be hard, because he will have to be the one to kiss you, and not the other way around." She whispered, closing her eyes and becoming silent.

I watched the ceiling all that, wondering how I would get Edward to truly fall In love with me. I could only think of one way – slowly. It was the only way. He had to fall in love with me this time, not have love at first sight as it had been last time.

Then I had my own vision.

_Alice and Rosalie stood before the kingdom, smiling and waving at the people, wearing long white dresses and tiaras. Princes Emmett and Jasper stood behind them, grinning at them with love. So they were going to get their happy ending._

_Not far away on the balcony, Edward and a murky figure stood It was no doubt a girl, and she was also in a beautiful white dress, but anything above her neck was unrecognizable, for it was clouded by something undecided. Edwards arm was around the female's waste. He didn't even look at the cheering people; his eyes were only for this mysterious woman._

_She smiled at him with love as well, and the crowd of people cheered louder as they exchanged a passionate kiss._

I shot up out of bed, shocked by the unfamiliar feeling that this vision was going to happen. But something was not yet defined, or decided. Something wasn't ready, and I knew what it was.

Who would stand with Edward at the altar? Me or Victoria?

I just had to make sure it was me.


End file.
